The general objective of this contract is to perform studies which are designed to characterize the potential toxicity and carcinogenicity of cell phone radio frequency radiation (RFR) in Sprague-Dawley rats and B6C3F1 mice exposed unconstrained in reverberation chambers. This contract will study the possible health effects of long-term exposure to minimally thermal levels of cell phone RFR. During FY 2011, we were conducting Phase 3 work under the contract. Phase 3 involved the conduct of a perinatal/prechronic toxicity study in rats and a prechronic toxicity study in mice. The goals of this Phase were to characterize the potential toxic effects of subchronic exposure to RF, and to support the selection of optimal field strengths for use in the Phase 4 chronic toxicity/ oncogenicity bioassays.